Get Ready Kalos,
by SuperGV88
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been gone for 6 months after the Unova League. It is time for the world to see his true power. In this story Ash's will actually be smart (also will use aura) and his pokemon will be strong like they should be. Note:This is my first story so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standards and also I don't own pokemon or any of the characters expect for OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations _(Present Day)_

Ash looked back at all his pokemon, it has been 6 months ever since he had left Pallet Town with all of his pokemon and made his way to Mt. Silver.

All of his pokemon had fully evolved (with the exception of Pikachu) and he picked up some of his pokemon he had left behind and caught some new ones. He looked at every single one of them. Pikachu was still on his right shoulder as always, one of the strongest pokemon in his already super powerful pokemon family. His pokemon were: Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Blastoise, Butterfree and Pink Butterfree, the 30 Tauros, Primeape, Shiny Noctowl, Venusaur, Donphan, Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Torterra, Crawdaunt, Garchomp, Glalie, Froslass, Gliscor, Heracross, Infernape, Kingler, Krookodile, Lapras, Tyranitar, Leavanny, Muk, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Swellow, Scrafty, Torkoal, Unfezant, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, Dusknoir, Magmortar, Electivire, Porygon-Z, Gallade, Gardevoir, Shiny Metagross, Salamence, Drapion, Shiny Hydreigon, Dragonite, Gyarados, Milotic, Magnezone, Rotom, Floatzel, Abomasnow, Rhyperior, Pinsir, Flygon, Aggron, Ferrothorn, Bravairy, Mandibuzz, and finally Lucario.

All of his pokemon had fully evolved with the slight exception of Pikachu on whom he had managed to semi-evolve to a Raichu.

It started with the end of his studying of Aura, the theory of using Aura to partially evolve a pokemon to have the power and stats of its evolved form, but still remain as its original was a very complicated subject. However for an Aura user with Aura as powerful as the legendary Sir Aaron, it was a piece of cake. Using a thunderstone, Ash had exposed Pikachu to the evolution stone. Naturally Pikachu had resisted evolution and that gave Ash the time to transfer the power to the cheeks and the muscles of Pikachu. This had depleted the thunderstone's power and left it empty, and with the power going to the cheeks and muscles, Pikachu's cheeks became four times as large and muscles became four times as strong and able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. (When evolving to Raichu the entire body's strength and power doubles, however with the charge being concentrated in the cheeks and muscles it quadrupled the power.)

And to make things even more stranger, the semi-evolution allowed Pikachu to harness Zekrom's electrical residue leftover from when Pikachu was shocked by Zekrom at the beginning of their Unova journey. Unfortunately while Zekrom was transferring some of his power to Pikachu, it left Pikachu unable to use electrical moves and leave him very weak, thus allowing for Trip's Snivy to easily beat him. Realizing what had happened Zekrom had made the power inside of Pikachu lay dormant, until Pikachu could fully control it. With the power to now harness Zekrom's power, Pikachu could even now use Zekrom's signature moves Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike.

Even before the "evolution" and the "boost" Pikachu was already his second strongest pokemon, with only Charizard being barely stronger than him. After these events, Pikachu became his strongest pokemon for four months before his A-Team started training even more to regain their old positions. Now out of his already super powerful pokemon, six of his strongest made up his A-Team, consisting of: Charizard, Pikachu, Sceptile, Snorlax, Pidgeot, and Lucario. Charizard had barely beaten Pikachu for the honor of Ash's strongest and Sceptile, Snorlax, Pidgeot, and Lucario all are tied for the third rank. Together with the P-Team (consists of the six pseudo-legendaries of Dragonite, Tyranitar, Metagross, Garchomp, Salamence, and Hydreigon) and the T-Team (which consists of pokemon that aren't on the other two teams, that are randomly rotated on and off the team every week). The rest of his pokemon that aren't on the three teams train by themselves, instead of Ash.

Ash looked back at his pokemon and spoke "It is time to reveal ourselves to the world."

**Thanks to my first reviewer (and possibly first reader, he reviewed within a few hours of publication) LightRayPearlShipper for telling me (Ash looked back at his pokemon and spoke nine words "It is time to reveal ourselves to the world.") isn't the best sentence and for pointing out that I accidentally wrote Hydrogen instead of Hydreigon in the 3rd paragraph. And thank you guys for helping me get 2 reviews, 13 favorites, and 18 follows within 3 days of publishing, this is very motivating for my first Fanfiction.**

**See you next time for Chapter 2: Reminiscence.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reminiscence _(6 months ago)_

It was right after Ash had come back from Unova with his new friend Alexia.

"Hey Alexa," started Ash,"When are you going back to Kalos."

"I'm probably going to get back to Kalos in 2-3 months. I want to finish interviewing Professor Oak, some Gym leaders, and at least some of the Elite Four." Replied Alexa. "We plan on there being an Inside Kanto article with all of the interviews there."

"Cool, I'm going to go to the Professor's lab to meet all my pokemon. Do you want to come with me?" Asked Ash.

"Sure, why not," said Alexa "Thinking about it, I could probably interview Professor Oak while I'm there."

"Then follow me!" exclaimed Ash as he ran along the dusty road all the way to Professor's lab.

Ash looked stopped and looked up at the tall, white building. Here it goes, he thought as he knocked the door.

"Who is it?" asked a tall, black-haired man with an orange headband around his forehead. He opened the door all the way, Ash could see his turquoise t-shirt and orange shorts.

"Tracey, it's me Ash."

"Ash, how are you doing man?" asked Tracey as he let Ash in a gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Tracey." Replied Ash as he returned his friend Tracey Sketchit's hug.

"Your pokemon are doing-" Tracey was cut off as a huge purple blob came and smothered Ash and Pikachu.

"Nice to see you too, Muk." Ash said to his loyal and affectionate pokemon.

"Muk, Muk." said Muk as he got off of Ash.

Ash and Pikachu left the lab to the backyard where all of his pokemon were currently residing. As soon as Ash got to the backyard, he was jumped by a small green pokemon.

"Hey Bulbasaur, I'm glad to see you as well." he said.

"Bulba, Bulba." said Bulbasaur as he fired a Solarbeam up into the air, signaling to all of Ash's pokemon that their trainer was back.

Quickly Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and proceeded to fist bump with Bulbasaur and slowly walk away.

"Hey Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash asked his first pokemon. Suddenly he heard a huge rumble and the earth all around him started to shake. Ash cursed under his breath, he had forgotten about his 30 Tauros and the rest of his pokemon.

All of his pokemon appeared around the bend and stampeded towards him. His Tauros were in the lead, of course since they were masters in the art of group stampeding. They managed to reach him and stomp on Ash. Just when Ash felt like he could do anything, he was lifted into the air by a pair of green vines.

"Thank you Bayleef," Ash said, before he too was tackled to the ground by his Bayleef as she used Body Slam on him and started to nuzzle him affectionately. "Hey girl," he said as he stood up and faced all of his pokemon. "Hey guys, I'm back and it's time for me to introduce your new friends." exclaimed Ash as he threw 5 poke-balls into the air and out came Charizard, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, and Scraggy. He left his pokemon outside to socialize with each other and went back into the lab. There he saw that Alexa finally made it to the lab.

"Hehe," chuckled Ash nervously as he apologized to Alexa.

"It's no problem Ash. I understand that you were excited to meet your pokemon after a very long time." replied Alexa.

"Hey Professor Oak," Ash stated as he shook hands with the Professor. "This is Alexa, a reporter from Kalos. She's going to interview the famous people of Kanto and publish it in her journal."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa," said Oak as he and Alexa shook hands.

"You too, it's such an honor to meet one as famous as yourself." replied Alexa.

"Well, well. Look's like Ashy-Boy is finally back." said a familiar voice.

Well, here is the second chapter. If you want to tell me any suggestions or spelling/grammatical mistakes, please leave it in the reviews. Note if there are any legitimate mistakes I'll fix them as soon as I can. If you have suggestions about a battle scene or how something should of gone. I'll add them later, after I finish a couple of more Chapters. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and recommend to your friends/followers/readers. This is for SeiryuNoAme The first chapter was present day, while the second chapter is 6 months ago, when Ash came back from Unova. Thus the name Reminiscence. This is why he had a Venusaur last chapter and a Bulbasaur Now. However I will fix it, in order to avoid anymore confusion.

Thanks for reading, and see you next time for Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Beginning _(6 months ago)_

"Long time no see, Gary." said Ash as he turned around and saw none other than his old rival/friend Gary Oak.

"Enough, Ash," Gary started, "Look let's go talk outside in the backyard."

Ash noticing Gary's seriousness followed outside and asked, "What is it Gary? Why are you so annoyed and serious?"

"Look here Ash, I want to talk to you about your performance in Unova. Seriously, you got your butt kicked by Cameron. I mean Charizard, Sceptile, Pikachu, and Infernape would have been enough to defeat all 6 of Cameron's and all 6 of Virgil's pokemon. You've been neglecting all of your other pokemon, and look where that's gotten you. Only Top 8. Where is the Ash I know who is the first one to win the Winner's Cup after 300 years. Where is the Ash has became the first one to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier, full of Elite Trainers? Where is the Ash whose pokemon have defeated Legendaries from time to time? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Ash. But I needed to tell you the truth." Gary answered seriously.

Ash took a minute and pondered what Gary had said. It was true, what he had said. Charizard had taken an Articuno out, and fought bravely against an Entei. Sceptile had barely lost to Brandon's Regirock and was the first pokemon to ever defeat Tobias's Darkrai. Pikachu himself had defeated Brandon's Regice and Tobias's Latios. And his Torkoal had bravely battle against Brandon's Registeel. He had left his pokemon behind, so he could replicate the feeling of a new journey. But, he knew that it couldn't be replicated.

Ash looked up at Gary, "You're right Gary. I have neglected my Pokemon for too long, it's time I made it up to them."

"Hey Ash. How about a battle to bring you back?" asked Gary.

"I guess so," replied Ash.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, both from Pallet Town!" yelled Tracey as Professor Oak and Alexa watched both of the really excited. Alexa had pulled out a Camera and started filming the battle.

"Let's go Pikachu," yelled Ash as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu," murmured Gary as he threw a pokeball into the air. "Umbreon, show them your power."

The black Eeveelution looked straight at Pikachu, reminded of their rivalry.

"Ash, I'll be going first," said Gary. "Umbreon use Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it Pikachu and then use thunderbolt."

"Umbreon, dodge and then use double team with Hyper Beam."

"Pikachu use Counter-Shield, then follow up with Extremespeed with Brick Break on the real one."

"What in the world is Counter-Shield? And Ash Pikachu can't learn Extremespeed." said Gary in astonishment.

"My Pikachu is special, it is the only one to learn Extremespeed, and Counter-Shield is a strategy I came up with in Sinnoh." replied Ash, feeling a little bit proud to know something Gary doesn't.

Pikachu spun around on the ground while firing off thunderbolts, these caused all of the copies of Umbreon to disappear. After there was only Umbreon, Pikachu took off with an Extremespeed that only Ash could follow. In the blink of an eye Pikachu went up to Umbreon and used the super-effective move on Umbreon, sending it flying back.

"Wow," exclaimed Alexa, "Ash and Gary are both out of this world. I didn't think they were that good."

Professor Oak chuckled quietly," That's not all Alexa, Ash and Gary are both called the Pride of Pallet Town, due to them both being the strongest trainers to ever come from Pallet. Both of their records are outstanding, and to tell you the truth, both of them are well known throughout Kanto, after The Elite Four, Lance, and me, they are the next famous in line."

"Whoa," said Alexa in disbelief. She hadn't expected Ash to be such a big time deal. After all, when she saw his Unova record, she just thought that it was a stronger than average trainer.

"Looks like I've underestimated you Ashy-Boy. But now it's time to battle for real." exclaimed Gary.

"We won't hold back either," said Ash.

"Umbreon use Hyper Beam,"

"Dodge and use Electro Ball,"

The Hyper Beam harmlessly passed over Pikachu's head, and Umbreon being unable to move was hit by Pikachu's Electro Ball.

"Umbreon, now get up with a Quick Attack and fire off multiple Dark Pulse."

"Pikachu, try to dodge."

Pikachu easily dodge Umbreon's Quick Attack, however half of the Dark Pulse, or 3 of them hit Pikachu sending him flying back.

_I better end this quick_, thought both Ash and Gary.

"Pikachu, Extremespeed into Volt Tackle!"

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack and then follow up with Trump Card."

The two attacks meet head-on. "Pikachu/Umbreon", yelled both Ash and Gary.

The two pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Pikachu and Umbreon are no longer able to battle, the match is a tie." yelled Tracey.

"Great job, Gary." said Ash as he walked towards Pikachu and Gary.

"You too, Ash." replied Gary as he recalled Umbreon and shook hands with Ash.

"Great job boys, how about we head towards your house, Ash? We can all have the lunch your mom made for you." said the Professor.

"Sure thing Professor," said Ash as his stomach rumbled and Professor Oak and Gary both sweatdropped.

"I guess things still say the same," Professor Oak said with a laugh.

The five of them started walking towards Ash's house, eager to taste the delicious meal that was awaiting them.

However, it was not the case today. When the group of five got there a surprising scene was awaiting them.

Ash opened the door and said, "Mom, I'm home."

However no one answered.

"Mom?" asked Ash again as he entered the kitchen thinking that his mother was trying to surprise him.

Then Ash saw it. He was surprised not by his mother, but at what was there. On the floor of the kitchen was his mother and Mr. Mime's dead bodies.

**Sorry if the battle scene was not good, it is my first battle scene ever written. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Escapee**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escapee_ (Present Day)_

Ash went back inside of his cabin, and looked at the picture that was on the shelf. It was a picture of him and his mother. He thought back to the day when he had found his mother dead.

* * *

_(6 months ago)_

Ash started to sob as soon as he saw the body of his mother and her faithful clown.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Gary as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, no," he said with tears rolling down his face, with the image of his neighbor's body. He walked up to Ash and embraced him, telling him it was okay.

Tracey, Alexa, and the Professor came too, and they too were shocked.

(Two days later after Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime's funerals)

Ash went to the laboratory with Pikachu and looked at all of his pokemon. "It was my fault Mom was killed. If I was there faster, if I was stronger, she could have been alive."

All of his pokemon just stared at him. He continued, "I'm leaving Pallet and I want to take you all with me to avenge Mom. If you want to stay here tell me and I won't have a problem with that. Now does anyone want to stay here?"

All of the pokemon looked at each other and they all simultaneously answered him. They would follow their trainer, master, and friend to the ends of the earth.

"Great. We're leaving now. Let me just collect my stuff from home and we'll get our friends back and have revenge on those who killed Delia Ketchum."

Ash walked back to his house, all of his clothes, badges, and belongings were already packed up inside of his backpack. Ash left the house and took one last glance at it. Goodbye Mom and Goodbye Pallet, he thought as he recalled all of his pokemon and got on Charizard and flew off to solitude.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

Ash looked at the pokemon that he taken back from the wild or with other people: Pidgeot, Butterfree, Tyranitar, Gengar, Blastoise, Primeape, Lucario, and Lapras.

* * *

_(6 months ago)_

Ash jumped off and recalled Charizard and entered Viridian Forest. He was here to look for the first and second pokemon he had ever caught, Butterfree and Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Where are you!?" Ash yelled into the large forest.

He was sure wherever he was, Pidgeot would come and find Ash.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a large bird-like pokemon.

"Nice to see you too, Pidgeot." Ash told to one of his first pokemon. "How would you like to came with me?"

"_Pidgeot_," Pidgeot said.

"You are saying that your flock now has other strong Pidgeot to protect themselves?" Ash asked.

"_Pidgeot, Pidgeot, Pid Pid Geot_." Pidgeot exclaimed.

"Well great," Ash said as he pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball. He had sent him out of his pokeball, but never officially released Pidgeot, meaning that Ash still was Pidgeot's owner.

_Now for Butterfree_, he thought. Ash tucked Pidgeot's pokeball back onto his belt and went towards the tree where Butterfree and his mate lived.

He would go to their tree everytime he came home from his journeys, and would take him and his mate back to Professor Oak's laboratory, where they would spend the day together with the other pokemon.

"Hey, Butterfree," Ash said as his first pokemon flew towards and hugged him. "I'm about to leave by myself, would you like to join me?"

"_Free, Free_," Butterfree asked Ash.

Ash's eyes started to water up as Butterfree asked what happened, and he told Butterfree all about the death of his mother.

"_Free, Free_," Butterfree's mate, the Pink Butterfree replied surprisingly.

"I guess your mate wants you to come with me, and accompany us, as well" said Ash as he recalled Butterfree and gently touched the Pink Butterfree with a spare pokeball.

"Come on out Pidgeot and lets get the others." Ash climbed upon Pidgeot and flew to Saffron City to pick up his Primeape from Anthony and Haunter from Sabrina.

* * *

(At the Saffron City Gym)

Ash looked at the entrance of the Psychic-Type-Gym, he took a quick breath and knocked on the doors.

It took a minute but the Gym Leader Sabrina finally answered.

"Hey Ash," Sabrina said as she hugged Ash.

Sabrina, however sensed something wrong when Ash didn't return her hug.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Sabrina asked.

"No time to talk Sabrina," Ash said with a monotone voice, "I'm for an indefinite time, and I want to see if Haunter wants to come with me."

Sabrina knew that she was invading Ash's mind, but she had to find out what was wrong. She used her Psychic powers to invade Ash's mind. She saw Delia's and Mr. Mime's bodies, the funeral, and finally his goal.

Sabrina started to tear up and threw her arms around Ash's shoulders. She continued to embrace Ash like that for a couple of minutes, while Ash just stood there, emotionless.

Finally she let go and went back into the gym, while Ash sat down on the couch. Sabrina came back with the pokeball containing Ash's Haunter.

"I've trained him well, and I expect you to do the same," Sabrina said as she handed Ash Haunter's pokeball.

Ash didn't say a word as he took the pokeball and placed with all of the other pokeballs in his bag.

Ash went left the gym with Sabrina following him.

"Good bye Ash," Sabrina said she gave him a last hug and a peck on his cheek.

Ash just grunted and summoned Pidgeot to retrieve his Primeape.

Sabrina watched as her crush (she had a crush on him since the day he helped her regain control of her psychic powers, and return back to normal) flew off, not knowing if she will see him again.

* * *

(Outside Anthony's Gym)

Ash looked inside the Gym, there were many ripped men and various fighting type pokemon all training together.

Ash walked inside and saw a man with huge biceps training with a Hitmonchan and a Primeape, it was none other than Anthony.

"Hey Anthony," Ash said as he shook hands with Antony. "I've come here to take Primeape back, I am leaving on a journey and would like him to accompany me."

"Well, no problem Ash." Anthony said as Ash took out Primeape's pokeball and recalled him. "Good luck on your new journey."

Ash left the Gym, "Two down and three more to go."

* * *

After picking up Primeape and Haunter, Ash flew to the Orange Islands to get Lapras back. On the way to Mt. Silver he flew to the Lucario Kingdom and captured the Riolu who could use Aura Sphere. Finally he flew to Mt. Silver and captured Larvitar. After regaining his pokemon, Ash climbed all the way to the peak of Mt. Silver and trained for 3 months straight. During this training period all of his pokemon had managed to reach their full evolutions.

Ash looked at all of his powerful pokemon, and had one thought enter his head.

It is time to seek vengeance on those who had murdered Delia Ketchum.

**And that wraps up Chapter 4. The reason for Delia's death will be hinted in later chapters and the full reason will be revealed in a later chapter. Ha Ha, I know I'm probably killing you with suspense. Sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry to finish and couldn't think of any better ways he gets his pokemon back, and I didn't want you guys have to wait while I think a better way. But as soon I think of any good ways, I add them to this chapter, like I said the story will follow a non-linear plot, and yes this will be a Amourshipping. See you for Chapter 5: Entering Kalos**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	5. Note

Hey Guys, SuperGV88.

I wanted to tell you that I am working on Chapters for Get Ready Kalos, however I would like to improve upon previous chapters as well, so It may take a while for me to update. School too is as intense as always, so I probably update on Holidays/Weekends. Now I want you guys to know that the story will be told in the present with flashback explaining key events that happened during his exile. One of the reasons for that is that it would an interesting way to tell the story, and give me time to write as I get ideas and post them. That way my creative juices can be used anytime and I won't have to rack my brains for a good idea. Hey guys, I want to know, do you want me to add other minor regions like Orre and Alumia to the story as well. Tell me in the reviews.

Current progress is I'm almost done with Chapter 5 and 6. Want them to flow together, and I'll update by the 24th. So in the Meantime you guys post pokemon you want Ash to have, and previous characters, and other stuff you want in the story. And I'll find a Way to incorporate them all in.

Thanks and have fun reading! Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Entering Kalos

Ash sent out all of his pokemon," Guys, it is time for us to return to civilization. After all we did, it's time for us to conquer Kalos."

All of his pokemon cheered in enthusiasm, finally their power would be shown to the rest of the world.

"I'm going to recall you guys and let you all out when we reach Luminose City," he said as he recalled all of his pokemon except for Pikachu, Lucario, and Pidgeot.

_Master, is there another reason for us to go to Kalos, other than to win the League there?_ asked Lucario.

"I guess nothing get past you, Lucario," Ash said with a chuckle. "We are going for a special someone, my Straw Hat Girl, my Serena."

He pulled out a pink ribbon and thought, It's time for us to meet again.

"Lucario get back into your pokeball, you can come out when we land," said Ash as he recalled Lucario and embarked onto Pidgeot.

"Pikachu, come on," he said as Pikachu entered Ash's backpack.

"Pidgeot, fly to Luminose CIty," Ash said.

"Pidgeot, Pidgeot," cawed Pidgeot as he took off and embarked onto the long journey.

* * *

(6 hours later)

"We landed in outskirts of Luminose guys. Come on out," Ash said as he sent out all of his pokemon. He looked at all of them before saying, "Guys, I want to start all over again. This means that I won't be using any of you except for training our new Kalos friends or in battles with the elites. I mean you guys are so strong that you'd be overkill for many people."

His pokemon half-heartedly agreed with him, after all of that training, most pokemon wouldn't be able to stand against them. And to make a bigger point, the members of the A-Team have all taken down strong legendaries or on par with the strongest ones.

Ash recalled all of his pokemon except for Pikachu who jumped onto his left shoulder.

"Oh a Pikachu!" yelled a small girl with blond hair as she picked Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and started to hug him.

"He's so cute!" she exclaimed, Pikachu hearing that he was cute stopped sparking, and started cuddling up against the little girl.

"Show off," Ash murmured underneath his breath.

"Bonnie, let the poor pokemon get free," said a medium height boy with blond hair and glasses. He was wearing a light blue tracksuit with a large purple backpack.

"I'm sorry if my sister startled you sir," the boy said as his sister let go of Pikachu.

"It wasn't a problem, this happens a lot to us," replied Ash as Pikachu jumped back onto his master's shoulder.

"Nice to know," the boy said. "My name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie, we live in Luminose City"

"Nice to meet you Clemont," Ash said as he shook hands with Clemont. "My name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town."

"I see you're from Kanto, so why are you here?" asked Clemont curiously.

"I'm here to compete in the Kalos League." answered Ash.

"That's cool, Ash. Hey how about a pokemon battle? I just caught a new pokemon and I want to test it against your Pikachu." asked Clemont.

"I'm game!" answered Ash, but underneath his breath Ash said "Pikachu, battle at 2% of your full power, we don't want more gangs to chase after us, and I would like to not earn more crazy fans."

"You've got it Ash," Pikachu replied as he jumped onto the battlefield.

"Come on out Bunnelby," Clemont yelled as threw a pokeball into the air. A small brown and grey rabbit-like pokemon came out.

"You can have the first move Clemont," Ash said.

"Why thank you," Clemont replied. "Bunnelby use quick attack."

"Dodge Pikachu and use Iron Tail,"

Bunnelby quickly ran to Pikachu determined to hit it with the physical attack. Pikachu, being faster than Bunnelby even at 2%, easily stepsided the attack and smacked Bunnelby back to its side of the battlefield with his shining tail.

"Bunnelby, can you get back up?" asked Clemont to his newest pokemon.

"Bunnelby!" yelled Bunnelby as it stood up, its legs shaking.

"Clemont, give up, I don't want your pokemon to get hurt unnecessarily." Ash said, seeing the state of the rabbit pokemon. "Hey, Pikachu, I thought that you supposed to use only 2% of your power."

"_That was 2% Ash_," Pikachu said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly two men dressed in all red came up to the trio.

"Now give us all of your pokemon and money," the one on the right said.

"No," yelled Ash, "You can't force us to do anything."

"Ash, be quiet. They are members of Team Flare, a very dangerous criminal gang in Kalos." Clemont said. He was afraid of what would happen.

"I won't back down," Ash said as he stared at one of the grunts.

"In that case, Mightyena use Hyper Beam on that small girl." yelled one of the grunts.

"Nooooooo!" Clemont and Ash.

Pikachu ran towards the Hyper Beam, willing to take it to save the small girl, the damage of the Hyper Beam would be nothing compared to how much Pikachu takes during training with the other elites. However a small blue blur was seen, and a small blue frog like pokemon was thrown back into the air, as it took the Hyper Beam for Bonnie.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as he ran to catch the mysterious pokemon. Pikachu turned around to face the two now scared grunts.

"Pikaaaa!" it yelled as electricity started to spark out of its cheeks and struck the grunts, sending them flying into the sky.

"Pikaaaa!" it yelled as electricity started to spark out of its cheeks and struck the grunts, sending them flying into the sky.

Both of them would have rather killed the two grunts, they deserved to die. Not that the two of them were new to killing humans. Ash and his pokemon have all lost count of all the people that they've killed. However they had to help this strange pokemon.

Ash looked at the pokemon in his hands. He turned and saw Clemont hugging his sister close to him.

"Clemont, we've got to take this pokemon to the nearest pokemon center as soon as possible." Ash said.

"We've go to take it to Professor Sycamore's lab, the nearest pokemon center is 30 minutes away," Clemont yelled.

"Then lets go!" Ash yelled as he took off, running after Clemont and Bonnie.

* * *

(Vaniville Town)

"Fletching, could you please wake up Serena," A tall brown haired woman asked to the small flying-type pokemon.

The loyal pokemon flew upstairs to wake up Grace Yvonne's daughter. It perched onto the bed of a medium sized girl, with shoulder length brown hair. She was too was pretty, just like her mother. Fletching started chirping, waking Serena up.

Serena yawned as she got out of bed, and looked at the mirror in her bedroom. There she saw a picture of a young girl and young boy together. It was her and her old friend, Ash Ketchum. The photo was taken in Pallet Town, a town in Kanto.

"Will, we ever meet again?" she wondered as she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning, Serena." Grace said as she greeted her 16-year-old daughter.  
"Why did you have to send Fletching, Mom? You could of just came and woke me up." Serena replied, kind of angry at her mother.

"Just eat," Grace said as she set out a plate with 3 pancakes and maple syrup on top.  
Serena took the plate and started eating the pancakes. Although she didn't like that her mom knew, but pancakes were her and Ash's favorite breakfast item. She ate silently as she thought of her best friend.

"Well, now that you're done with eating your breakfast, it's time for practice Rhyhorn racing." Grace said to Serena.

"Aww," complained Serena, she wasn't a big fan of Rhyhorn racing, since it was the reason she had to leave her friend Ash.

* * *

_(8 hours later)_  
"Hey, Serena, come look at this." Grace said to her daughter.

"What is it? " Serena asked in a grumpy tone as she came in front of the T.V. There was a Garchomp flying around a city , destroying half of it with Hyper Beams. She asked , "What movie is this. I've never seen it."

To which her mother replied,"It's not a movie, this is happening live in Lumiose City right now."

"What?" Her daughter said as she sat down next to her mom on the couch.  
It showed a teenage boy on top of the gigantic Prism Tower trying to calm Garchomp down.

"Is he mad?" Serena asked stupefied at the actions of that brave boy. "_And why does he look so damn familiar_?" she mentally asked herself.

His Pikachu was sparking as it prepared to shock the Garchomp, but the boy stopped it from shocking the pokemon.

"_Why did he stop the Pikachu from attacking the Garchomp? I know Garchomp is a dragon and ground type pokemon. Electric attacks only work at half power when used on a dragon type, and they don't affect ground types at all._" Grace thought. She looked up when she heard cheering from the crowd.

It looked like the boy had finally succeeded in calming down the Garchomp.

However when it seemed that everything was alright, an updraft blew his Pikachu and off of the Tower.

He didn't stop to think at all, he jumped off the side of the tower towards his faithful, little pokemon. The Froakie jumped after him as well.

Serena and her mother were both stunned at his actions and selflessness.

"Arceus, please let them be alright," they both started praying to Arceus.

However when it looked like all was lost, the Garchomp flew down and caught the Trio on its back, wanting to save those who saved him.

The boy got off the Garchomp and the camera zoomed in onto his face.

When Serena saw his face her heart stopped.

It had been 7 years since she had last seen him.

It was her childhood friend, Ash Ketchum.

**There it is, the long anticipated chapter to Get Ready Kalos, yes Pikachu's true power is teased, and Ash finally arrives in Kalos. Serena finally get introduced. Can anyone guess what the pokemon who saved Bonnie is? A cookie for the first who gets it correct, and one pokemon they want the gang (Ash/Bonnie/Serena/Clemont) to have will get introduced. To PsychicAuraKing123 Umbreon is one of Gary's strongest pokemon and Pikachu had just recovered from Zekrom tampering with it. So that's how the battle ended in a tie. Hey by the way, I'm fixing the screwed up font.**

**See you next time for Chapter 6: Crisis at Prism Tower**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crisis at Prism Tower

_(8 hours ago)_

"Thank you, Professor for helping with this pokemon." Ash said very grateful to Professor Sycamore.

"So, you were attacked by Team Flare?" Professor Sycamore asked, astonished on how the teen had easily defeated the notorious gang.

"Yeah," replied Ash. "Looks like there is another criminal gang to destroy, I don't want what happened to me to happen to others." It had taken the teen 3 months to cope with the fact that his mother had vanished from the world, it was his responsibility to prevent others from have to experience the same event.

"Well Froakie will be alright, Ash." Sycamore stated. "Although I wonder why this Froakie came to help you guys. He is known for abandoning his last 3 trainers."

"It seems as if Froakie believes that his trainers weren't worthy of him," Ash said, thinking of his Serperior and how she left her old trainer.

"You may be correct, Ash." Sycamore said. "How about we go to the garden and meet the other pokemon there?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" Bonnie exclaimed, excited to meet more cute pokemon to play with.

The group followed Professor Sycamore out of the lab and into the garden where many pokemon were residing. Bonnie immediately ran to a Teddiursa and started to hug it. Everyone laughed at Bonnie's antics.

Ash looked around and saw a pokemon that had caught his eye.

"Professor, why is a Garchomp here? I thought that they wouldn't be here, and probably another lab or wilderness."

"Oh," Sycamore chuckled. "What is I told you I was studying Mega-Evolution, where certain fully evolved pokemon could evolve again? And what if I told you that after Mega Evolving a pokemon could go back to its original form?"

"What?" Ash and Clemont asked, stupefied.

"Yes," replied Sycamore, "and Garchomp here is supposed to be able to Mega Evolve and is helping us run tests and learn more about Mega Evolution."

"That's great, Garchomp," Ash said as he rubbed Garchomp's head.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and two people in red came out into the garden.

"Hey, you are the same kid that blasted us off," the Flare grunt said.

"We are here for Garchomp." the other grunt said as his partner took out a some sort of collar and threw it at Garchomp.

Immediately Garchomp's eyes turned red and she flew up into the air and charged a Hyper Beam. She fired the Hyper Beam at the Grunts sending them flying into the air.

"Good job, Garchomp," Sycamore said as he faced the Land Shark Pokemon.

Garchomp stared at Sycamore and fired a Hyper Beam at the Professor.

"Professor!" Ash yelled as he ran and pushed the Professor out of the the attack's range.

Garchomp roared and flew off into the center of the center, while firing Hyper Beams at all of the buildings.

"It must have been the collar those Team Flare Grunts attached to Garchomp," Clemont said.

"We've got to help Garchomp," Ash said as he started run towards where Garchomp was going.

Suddenly a small blue pokemon landed in front of Ash and looked at him, it was the Froakie from before. It looked at Ash and pointed towards Garchomp. Ash then understood.

"You want to help us?" he asked the pokemon, and Froakie jumped onto his free shoulder. "Then let's go."

Ash pulled out a pokemon and released his Dragonite. "Dragonite we have to get to where Garchomp is and save him."

Dragonite knelt down and let his trainer onto him, it was the least he could after Ash had saved him and some other rare pokemon from the pokemon poacher. Dragonite took off after the Land Shark and followed him to the top of Prism Tower, all the while dodging the Hyper Beams he was firing. Finally they made it to the top of Prism Tower. Ash recalled Dragonite and looked at Garchomp in the eyes.

"Garchomp snap out of it." he tried to reason with the pseudo-legendary. Ash closed his eyes and sent out waves of Aura to calm down the pokemon. It took all of his power to calm Garchomp down.

Pikachu prepared a Thundershock to stop Garchomp, Ash noticed this and said," No Pikachu don't, the attack may surprise Garchomp, and your attacks are so powerful that Ground-Type are affected by them. We don't want to hurt Garchomp."

Ash thought to himself on what he could do, then he got it.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and destroy that collar," Ash said to the yellow rodent.

Pikachu ran up to Garchomp and destroyed the collar with an Iron Tail, immediately Garchomp's eyes returned to normal color.

"Good job, Pikachu," Ash complimented his starter.

Suddenly an updraft blew towards the Tower, the wind was so powerful and unexpected that the lightweight Pikachu was blown off of the Tower.

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash yelled and he jumped off the Tower to catch his best friend, with Froakie following him after. Due his weight Ash was able to fall faster and held his arms out and caught Pikachu. The Froakie landed onto Ash's back and grabbed onto his neck as Ash still held onto Pikachu. Ash sent out his Aura pulsing towards Garchomp, asking her to help them. Garchomp got the message and flew down to catch the Trio.

Pikachu got out of Ash's grip and onto his shoulder, while Ash put his arms around the Land Shark pokemon and pulled himself on top of the pokemon.

Garchomp flew down onto the ground where a large crowd were all waiting for him.

"Mister what was your motivation to do what you just did?"

"Why did you jump off?"

"Who are you?"

The media kept on pestering him with questions, before Professor Sycamore came up to him.

"What were you thinking, young man?" the Professor scolded. "You had us worried when you ran off, and we couldn't find you."

* * *

_(4 hours later)_

Ash and friends were about to leave Professor Sycamore's laboratory when Froakie stopped them and pointed at Ash, and was trying to signal something.

"What is it Froakie?" Ash asked the blue frog. Then it hit him, "Do you want to come with us, too?" he asked.

Froakie didn't wait at all, it went up to one of Ash's spare pokeballs on his belt and touched it, allowing him to become Ash's first capture in Kalos.

"Well, welcome to the team Froakie." Ash said. He no longer did his dance whenever he achieved something, it was foolish and he had seen so much suffering in the world that he had realized that there wasn't anything to celebrate.

The group had made it to a water fountain, with a Gyarados spewing out water, in the middle of the city.

"Well, guys." Ash started," it looks like this is it. Bye."

Ash turned around and started to walk off into the sunset, when Clemont looked back and said," Ash do you mind if Bonnie and I travel with you?"

Ash turned around and looked at the brother and sister, when he got a glimpse of a certain brunette and her little brother.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." he replied," After all, the more, the merrier."

"Ohhh! Yay! Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed as she picked up Pikachu and started cuddling him.

Both Ash and Clemont chuckled at Bonnie's antics.

* * *

(Vaniville Town)

It is him, thought Serena as she stared into her dinner plate. She was eating dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Grace Yvonne noticed her daughter staring at her food, not eating it at all.

"What is wrong Serena?" she asked her daughter.

Serena looked up from the dinner plate and stared at her mother.

"Mom," Serena started," I want to start my own pokemon journey."

"What?!" exclaimed Grace in surprise. "Why now? I thought you wanted to stay home and practice becoming a Rhyhorn Racer?"

"Well, I don't think I'm cut out to be a Rhyhorn Racer, and because of the boy who calmed down that Garchomp on TV." Serena quietly answered her mom.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Grace asked.

"Because, he is my childhood friend Ash from Pallet Town." Serena said.

"My Arceus, I didn't recognize him." Grace said. _How could of I have missed that, I knew that boy looked familiar. Well I guess she wants to be reunited with her childhood friend. Who am I to stop her? I remember Serena hating me, because I sent her to that camp, after she came back she loved because of that boy. He was Serena's only friend, seeing that she was really shy to talk and understand other children, she was pissed off at me because of our moving here._

"Oh well, I guess we should go shopping tomorrow. You are going to need a lot of supplies for your journey," Grace said.

"Why, thank you!" Serena screamed as she got up and hugged her mom tightly.

"Finish your dinner first," Grace said with a smile.

Serena sat back down and quickly started to devour her food.

_I hope what I'm doing is correct,_ thought Grace.

_Ash, We will finally meet up again,_ thought Serena with a slight blush.

**There it is, the sixth chapter of the highly anticipated fanfiction Get Ready Kalos. Don't forget to vote on my profile for a poll I have on there. "Should Ash's previous friends make a comeback in this story?" This just means that his friends will be in the story for a few chapters, just to add to Serena's understanding of Ash, since we will be a very mysterious person, and different from what she remembers him by. The Peanut Gallery has spoken, the two pokemon joining the gang on their journey to conquer Kalos are Tyrunt, Hawlucha, and Eevee (Sylveon). Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**And see you all next time for Chapter 7: Two Paths, One Trail**


	8. Note 2

Hey guys it is me SuperGV88,

I had gotten some reviews and Private Messages asking me how I was, and whether I was still going to work on Get Ready Kalos. I am still working on it, sorry for the worry. I had been sicking and my EOCs (End-Of-Course Exams) are in a week, and I've got the World History and Statistics AP Exams to study for.

But I have around 2K words on the next chapter of Get Ready Kalos, and yes I have updated/revised some parts of my previous chapters and will still continue to do so to fit the plot, what you the readers want/suggest, and to generally improve. The ETA for the next chapter is in around 3 days, Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Lastly if you guys want to give me ideas, tips, help me improve my writing, or have found ways to improve previous chapters, feel free to Private Message me or put in the reviews.

To NoSignalBlue Screen: "_It seems to keep a good sense of suspense and I am curious about will happen next. Though Ash's OOC attitude is a little overwhelming at times(like when you said, "He had seen so much suffering in the world that there was nothing truly to celebrate.") I hope that at least you get the chance to explain were certain pokemon came from and what caused Ash to change so much(other than his mom's death) Perhaps even show a bit of hope that he will remember how to be joyful again._" Yes I will explain non-canon pokemon that Ash had obtained (mentioned in Chapter 1). Ash has gone through many stuff which will be explained later in flashbacks, and yes he will have happy moments.

Previous characters from the anime will come back into the story. They may be minor or major, but they will all play a part in Get Ready Kalos. It may be a very important part which advances the plot, develops character, or maybe just a simple cameo.

See You Soon,

SuperGV88

Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and recommend to your friends/followers/readers.


	9. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter contains an entirely OOC Ash, blood and gore, and profanity. Read at your own discretion. If you are under 14 years of age, I don't recommend reading this chapter. **

Chapter 7: Two Paths, One Trail

(Outskirts of Lumiose City)

"Clemont do you know what is wrong with the Lumiose City Gym Leader?" Ash asked the blond boy.

"No, why?" Clemont asked back.

"I heard rumors that the Gym Leader here is electrocuting people that don't have four badges before challenging him, and also that he is a merciless robot." Ash said.

"No. I don't know what you are talking about," Clemont nervously answered.

At this point the poor boy was sweating profusely. Ash could sense something was wrong and he could have asked him what the problem was or read his mind with Aura, but this would be an invasion of his privacy. So Ash just left him alone.

It was already night time and the gang had set up camp and had noodles as a dinner. Bonnie was fast asleep in her tent, while Clemont and Ash stayed up talking about their life.

It seemed that Clemont was as secretive about his past life as Ash. Neither of them really wanted to talk about their past, so they just decided to talk about a topic both of them very comfortable with, Pokemon Battling. They stayed up talking about the various pros and cons of different pokemon. Clemont, it seemed, was somewhat of an expert on electric-type pokemon.

This had surprised Ash since Electric types were one of the hardest types to raise, excluding the rare dragon-types and pseudo-legendaries. Electric-Type Pokemon had a set amount of electricity they could store in their body, too little inside them and they'd be very hungry a lot of the time, not too mention tired, lethargic and just generally apathetic because of how tired they really felt. Too much and they'd become feverish, go through extreme amounts of pain and risk losing control of the power inside them and exploding.

Ash himself had only seen five Pokemon that could hold more electricity than their body's should be able to handle, four of them would be the Legendary Electric-Types of Zekrom, Thunderous, Raikou, and Zapdos. And the fifth being his own Pikachu. He had spent many times in awe of as he saw just how much power the little mouse had at his disposal.

All five of them, when they really started to use their full power, the color of their electricity would change. He'd only seen Zapdos, Zekrom, and Thunderous do it before and only heard that Raikou could do it, never witnessing it personally (He only had seen Raikou with the event with Kodai, Zorua, and Celebi in Crown City). But Pikachu, depending on his mood during the battle, his electricity would flicker between golden yellow, light blue or crimson red.

The crimson red electricity was something Ash figured might have been a side effect, that occurred thanks to that incident with Groudon, Team Magma and Aqua, and with Pikachu absorbing the blue orb, back in the Hoenn region. After the incident Lance had arrested the two gang leaders, Maxie and Archie.

The two had later escaped from jail last year. They were being shifted to a highly secured containment, when members from both teams had assaulted the van they were being shifted in. All of the elite G-Men and police officers escorting them were killed, it looked like the two gangs had put aside their differences. After all the two orbs had disappeared, the only goal left was to take revenge on the ones who had turned them in. That didn't last long though, after Ash was done with Pokemon Hunter J he set his sights on the two Hoenn Gangs.

* * *

Sky Pillar (3 months ago)

"_Master, the pokemon hunter is on her way there, it will been an hour for her to reach Sky Pillar_." Lucario telepathically said to Ash.

"_That's great Lucario, when she comes here to capture Rayquaza she is going have a huge surprise. And Lucario, don't call me master_." Ash replied.

"_Okay, Master_." Lucario said.

Ash just sweatdropped at Lucario's words, while Pikachu just laughed at his trainer's predicament.

Ash' Lucario was one most powerful members of his species (as evidenced by the usage of a very powerful Aura Sphere, even before evolution), the communication gap had been nonexistent. That wasn't the only reason Lucario had been chosen for this reconnaissance mission. The Aura Pokemon had a bone to pick with J, after all she did kidnap him when he was a Riolu. Gengar loved to play pranks and was perfect to slow down and sabotage without getting caught. And it helped that Lucario and Gengar were some of the elites on the A-Team.

It had been a week, since Ash and the company came to Sky Pillar. During this time the pokemon trained with each other, or in the case of Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, and Snorlax, with Rayquaza.

Ash was surprised to see how strong some of his pokemon were, he knew Pikachu, Sceptile, and Charizard were capable of defeating legends. But those were the common, average legends, not the strong, god-like ones like Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Palkia, and others.

No doubt the Hunter had some pokemon captive with her, after Ash was done with her he would be able to free them. Oh, the world could do without a Pokemon Hunter kidnapping legendaries that can destroy the world. This time she won't be jail, she's going to be a fiery hell with Giratina torturing her for eternity.

Ash sent out all of his pokemon, they had taken a break today to fight at their best. "It will be another hour until Hunter J comes for Rayquaza. You all have trained hard, today one less threat will exist in the world."

All of his pokemon cheered. It was the time to avenge the reason for their master/friend/brother/and father's mother's death.

"Great guys," he said as he recalled all of his pokemon except for Pikachu, who snuggled into his Pikachu Sized Sleeping bag.

A large green flying serpent flew in front of Ash and looked him straight in the eye. Ash kneeled down in respect of the powerful legendary.

"_Chosen One, how long do we have until that women comes_?" Rayquaza asked.

"We have about an hour Rayquaza," Ash replied. It turned the prophecy at Shamouti Island wasn't a one time thing, it was permanent. Well that explained why Ash had meet every legendary from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. And why he also ended up risking his life in an epic adventure to save or help them. Ash sat down on the ground and started to take a small cat nap.

* * *

Ash felt his Aura senses act up to an unfamiliar aura, the hunter was here. He sent out all of his pokemon. He sent out pulses of his aura, he was able to communicate his feelings to all seventy-four of his pokemon (45 pokemon and 29 extra Tauros).

His pokemon were ready, and took their positions surrounding Rayquaza, as soon as the invaders came to the top of Sky Pillar, they would be in for a huge surprise. His 30 Tauros would charge towards the invaders as they entered the room, to startle them. While they were startled, the other pokemon not on the A-Team would commence their attack upon Hunter J's goons. Ash and the A-Team would meet up with the other pokemon (Lucario and Gengar), and from there they would attack the hunter and her elites.

The goons entered Rayquaza's private chamber, the Tauros all used Take Downs and charged towards the grunts, scattering and crippling them (if they weren't immediately killed). The surviving grunts sent out their pokemon to fight the Tauros, that is when Ash's other pokemon made their move. They charged up and fired various attacks into the crowd and pokemon, including Hyper Beams, Flamethrowers, Solarbeams, Hydro Pumps, and other attacks.

They succeeded in throwing the grunts into utter chaos. Ash however couldn't watch the success of his pokemons' coordinated offense, he had a certain Hunter to stop from hurting anymore pokemon.

Ash ran towards Hunter J who had come in later then her goons. She was surrounded by her elite bodyguards, suddenly Lucario jumped over J and her guards while Gengar appeared next to Ash. They were ready for battle.

"Get them!" J screamed as she pointed her finger at Ash and his pokemon.

Ash pulled out two pokeballs and threw them, releasing Sceptile and Snorlax, ready to fight with Gengar and Lucario. Immediately Gengar and Lucario started charging up a Dark Pulse and Aura Sphere, while Sceptile and Snorlax prepared an Energy Ball and Hyper Beam, respectively. They all fired at the guards as J ran off with 2 of her guards.

Ash saw her and ran after with Pikachu holding onto his left shoulder, he still had his strongest pokemon with him. The three people sent out a flying pokemon. J sent out her Salamence while the other two sent out their Flygons.

Ash pulled the pokeball containing his strongest pokemon, "Go!" he yelled as Charizard vaporized and appeared, in his badass glory, ready for battle.

He roared out loud, exerting his dominance among all the puny weaker pokemon surrounding him.

"Charizard we must follow that Pokemon Hunter," Ash told the strongest pokemon on his team.

Charizard bent down while Ash and Pikachu climbed onto his back, and flew off in pursuit of J and her cronies. They had made it to the Hunter's ship, the entrance to the ship was closed.

"Charizard use flamethrower to melt an entrance into the ship!" Ash commanded and Charizard opened his mouth and let a huge stream of fire onto the surface of the ship.

The ship was made to protect against various attacks from strong pokemon, the ship could easily take many hits and come out unscathed. However Charizard wasn't a strong pokemon, his power was on par with the strongest of the strongest of legendaries.

Charizard's flamethrower easily melted a huge hole in the side of the ship, the alarms blared signaling an intrusion.

Ash, Charizard, and Pikachu entered the ship for the third time in their life, but this would be the last time. The trio then came to a fork in the road; a staircase lead upstairs to where J was hiding and another lead downstairs to where all of the pokemon were held hostage.

Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder, "Pikachu go downstairs and free the hostages, Charizard and I will finish the Hunter."

"_You got it Ash, I'll liberate those pokemon like we did to Lucario a couple of years ago_."

* * *

"Hello? Ash? Are you there?" Clemont waved his hand in front of Ash's face.

"What? Oh, sorry Clemont looks like I just spaced out for a second there." Ash apologized.

"Well, Bonnie is already asleep, I might as well join her." Clemont said.

"Go ahead Clemont, I'll join you too." Ash replied.

Clemont and Ash pulled out their sleeping bags and placed them on either side of Bonnie. Ash sent out Froakie.

"Froakie, use Water Gun and put out the campfire." Ash ordered Froakie.

Froakie inhaled for a second and spat out a Water Gun at the blazing fire, killing it.

"Good job Froakie," Ash said as he recalled the small blue frog.

"Good night Ash," Clemont said.

"Good night Clemont," Ash replied.

They both entered their sleeping bags, with Pikachu's by Ash.

Ash thought back to when Ash, Charizard, and Pikachu separated.

* * *

Hunter J's Ship (3 months ago)

(With Ash and Charizard)

Ash ran up the stairs while Charizard flew with him. They had made it to where J and her cronies were hiding.

"There he is, get the bastard!" J yelled as she sent out her Drapian and Salamence, while her goons both sent our Machamps.

"Lets go Charizard," Ash yelled to the draconic pokemon.

Charizard roared and sent out a stream of fire at the three pokemon facing, without waiting for Ash's command, Charizard flew at one of the Machamps. The Machamp was surprised by the swift action of Charizard, that when he attacked it, it couldn't react to the Aerial Ace that Charizard had delivered.

The Super Effective attack sent the Machamp flying backwards, and knocked it out. J and her goons were surprised by the strength of the attack.

Ash took their astonishment as an advantage and ran to J, and punched her straight in the face with an Aura-Laced fist. It sent her flying back 50 feet, her guards had now gotten over their astonishment and sent out all of their pokemon.

After this was gone, they charged Ash while J was still recovering. Ash ran towards both of them and ducked their punches at his face. Ash turned around and punched both of them in the back, knocking them to the ground.

Ash concentrated Aura into both of his feet and stepped on both of their heads.

The last thing those two saw was Charizard standing on top of the bodies of their dead pokemon.

Both of their heads were crushed, and a blood,bone, and brain mixture leaked out of the hole in their heads. Ash looked up from the two dead bodies and started to walk towards J. J sent out her Salamence to combat Charizard.

Charizard looked at the Salamence, sizing it up. He snorted that puny pokemon didn't even worthy of the title of pseudo-legendary. Hell, Torkoal, one of Ash's weakest pokemon was three times stronger than this piece of shit.

Ash and Charizard both charged their respective opponents.

Ash roundhouse-kicked J in the chest, crushing her rib cage and causing her lungs and heart to become punctured, J knew she was a goner.

Ash looked down at one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, helpless underneath his feet.

"Good night, bitch," Ash said as he sent an Aura Sphere into J's body causing her entire body to explode, sending all of her body parts all over the floor.

Ash turned back to watch Charizard play around with Salamence. The blue dragon kept on sending Flamethrowers and Hyper Beams at Charizard. However Charizard was barely feeling anything from taking all of those "powerful" at point black range. Charizard seeing that Ash's job was done, felt it was time to stop having fun. He powered a Hone Claw attack to raise his attack power, and attacked the Salamence with a Dragon Claw. The super sharp and super effective attack cut into the Salamence's skin causing it to bleed profusely.

"Good job, Charizard," Ash said as he recalled Charizard back into his pokeball.

* * *

(With Pikachu)

Pikachu ran downstairs and saw three Poliwraths guarding at least ten pokemon in the golden statis state.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu (Die you evil bastards)!" He exclaimed as he sent out a powerful Thunderbolt at the three water/fighting type pokemon. The legendary level attack was already powerful enough to stop an average pokemon's heart, but combine with the type advantage, the Poliwrath didn't know what hit them before the passed into Giratina's realm.

Pikachu looked at all of the shrunken and frozen pokemon in the containers, there he spotted a cloth bag. Pikachu grabbed the bag and placed all of the shrunken pokemon in the bag, they would decide what to do the pokemon later. Pikachu ran upstairs carrying the bag, his speed enhanced by Quick Attack.

There he saw Ash walking downstairs with slight blood on his clothes. Pikachu ran into Ash's arms and onto his shoulders.

"_Mission accomplished, Ash,_" Pikachu said.

Ash with his proficient Aura powers, had no problem understanding him.

"Great job, buddy," Ash said as he stroked Pikachu's chin and walked out of the ship, eager to reunite with his other pokemon.

"One down, and much more to go," Ash thought.

* * *

(Vaniville Town in the morning)

Serena looked back at her mother, and gave her a last hug.

"Good Bye Mom," Serena said, "I promise I will always remember you, and listen to your advice."

"Bye Serena," Grace said with tears rolling down her face. Her only daughter was finally leaving her, hopefully it would only be temporary.

"_Get ready Ash,_" Serena thought as she got on the path leading to Luminose City.

**Here it is the seventh chapter of my epic award winning story Get Ready Kalos. Sorry for the delay, but had other stuff to deal with. i said a few days ago in my note#2 that the estimated deadline for the upload of this chapter would be Thursday or Friday. Well here it is on, Thursday. **

**Now for some more info about this chapter, this is the longest chapter I wrote so far, and one of the most darkest. Now the rest of the story won't be as gory or violent like this chapter. I wasn't going to have Ash kill the criminals, just turn them in. However a reader of mine asked why Ash and Pikachu did not kill the Team Flare members who attacked Bonnie in Chapter 5. Since Ash had seen his mother die, he didn't want others to feel his pain, and so he had to kill Hunter J. Such gory chapters will be very few, and won't make the entire story.**

**Should I keep the story a rating of T or should it become M? Tell me in the reviews, PM me for more info or advice, and the poll.**

** Anyway Have fun, and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**And see you all next time for Chapter 8: The First Badge**


End file.
